


Perché Io Lo Amo

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Once again I stumbled upon a tweet and had been inspired.A bit brave of me to use some Italian words. Maybe that's the reason why I got inspired to write this poem.





	Perché Io Lo Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/gifts), [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because I Love Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448765) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



> The prompt came from FinAmour, brought into life by CumberCurlyGirl. Support the authors! Read their lovely works! Thanks for dropping by!

_Because I love him,_  
I'm afraid of it  
The truth was like a cold water  
And I'm drowning of it 

_I fear for his life more than I fear for mine  
That I made my last stand with a magic trick at hand_

Because I love him,  
Why did I let him fall  
I let him take his life  
And now I'm left all alone

If I told him that I loved him, love him—would it made him stay?  
Would he still be alive  
Back in my arms  
And made him feel loved

I shut myself to the world  
And went back into the darkness  
Dreaming of gun shots, the pool of blood  
Of never-ending sadness

Just one more miracle, a plea, I love thee

_Because I love him,_  
I couldn't bear to see him fall  
I was the one who jumped  
But he's the one who crawled 

_So I told him in every way that I can_  
Without risking his life  
The proof of what I truly felt for him  
It was written in notes of a violin 

Learning the truth, I am torn in between  
Of anger, of happiness and relief  
But because I love him  
I will forgive him

Perché io lo amo  
Tornerà, ed io lo aspetterò


End file.
